Imperio Negro
by seikenankoku
Summary: Vasara ha construido un imperio forjado con sangre y fuego, los seres místicos que aun viven se han reunido a sus pies para servirle, pero aun falta algo, la joya de su corona, un hermoso Oni Rojo que tendrá el privilegio de ser su consorte. Esta historia contiene Vasara/Zenki. Regalo de cumpleaños de SEENAE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños de SEENAE, es una historia de yaoi/Slash/mm que espero te guste, por cierto, será más larga de lo que esperaba.

Resumen: Vasara ha construido un imperio forjado con sangre y fuego, los seres místicos que aun viven se han reunido a sus pies para servirle, pero aun falta algo, la joya de su corona, un hermoso Oni Rojo que tendrá el privilegio de ser su consorte. Esta historia contiene Vasara/Zenki. Regalo de cumpleaños de SEENAE.

Imperio Negro.

Prologo.

Vasara era un demonio antiguo, tan antiguo que recordaba las guerras entre los clanes de los grandes señores demonios y la destrucción de los flamígeros Onis Rojos, cuya existencia fue borrada de cada página de la historia, aun el mismo se preguntaba si en realidad existieron o solo eran un mito entre los suyos.

Como seguramente lo harían una vez que él hubiera muerto, de no tener suficiente energía para mantenerse en pie y destruir a cada demonio inferior que se atrevía a cuestionar su dominio en cada uno de sus territorios.

Por el simple hecho de ayudarle a un humano a mantener a los suyos dominados, no porque cumpliera su palabra de alimentarlo con miasma, sino porque en su larga vida se había dado cuenta de un secreto que sus congéneres no entendían, pero los humanos sí.

El conocimiento era poder y ellos estaban condenados a la barbarie si no aprendían de los humanos una nueva forma de gobierno, como el que tenían los monos sin pelo que se creían los amos de cada recóndito lugar del planeta.

El hombre al que servía era uno de sus líderes, el que presumía fue puesto en ese cargo hacia más de cincuenta años por el propio emperador, quien le había regalado una espada tallada con acero místico y escamas de dragones.

Cuando la verdad era que él fue quien asesino a su antecesor cuando quiso ordenarle, como si fuera un mero sirviente, que hacer, olvidando su lugar en ese reino, el cual era por debajo del último señor demonio del planeta.

Por lo que tuvo que matarlo aderezándolo con una de esas deliciosas semillas que modificaban el cuerpo de los humanos, convirtiéndolos en una fuente casi inagotable de miasma, el cual se daba cuenta, le brindaba nuevos poderes, mucha mayor fuerza, tanta que le hacía sentirse de nuevo un joven demonio y no un ser nacido de las sombras del pasado remoto.

El humano era un hombre grande y muy perverso, siempre lo había sido, mucho antes de recibir su bendición, como toda esa raza cuando tenía un poco de poder había mostrado sus verdaderos colores mucho tiempo atrás, rodeándose de muebles inútiles, de comida que no probaba, de adornos brillantes, espadas, armaduras, aun animales de ornato, o como él decía, lujos que un hombre de su condición merecía.

Vasara no creía que lo hiciera, después de todo solo era su mono amaestrado, pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto las divertidas formas en que trataba de olvidarlo, aun aquella que llamaba mucho más su atención, porque en vez de destruir a todos los guerreros fuertes de aquel reino, el humano y cada uno de los que le antecedieron, se rodeaba de ellos.

Muchas veces tenían también hembras humanas, las que eran hermosas y les complacían en el lecho, demasiadas veces los había visto poseerlas, algunas veces mantenían una de ellas por mucho tiempo, otras varias mas, pero siempre estaban a su lado los guerreros con esas vistosas armaduras que asemejaban a las de algunos señores demonios, como si quisieran imitarlos.

Suponía que era normal para los humanos poseer a las hembras aunque no quisieran descendencia o no estuvieran en celo, pero también los había visto domar a los guerreros, generalmente al mejor de todos ellos, a quien convertían en su wakashü, su amante, como lo habían mencionado en más de una ocasión.

Ese guerrero se sometía gustoso a los deseos de su líder, gimiendo y retorciéndose para él, pero sólo con este humano en particular había notado que no existía una sola mujer que lo entretuviera con su cuerpo, sino por el contrario, todos sus amantes habían sido guerreros, jóvenes, hermosos, dispuestos a su dominio.

Para Vasara se trataba de una actitud extraña pero como cada una de las tradiciones humanas, veía la necesidad de ellas para el dominio de los otros, haciendo que se preguntara porque siendo los demonios quienes poseían el verdadero poder tenían que esconderse en las sombras, en las entrañas de la naturaleza para no ser vistos por los humanos, a quienes con demasiada facilidad podrían destruir si se lo propusieran o en todo caso, gobernar con mano de hierro.

Y poco a poco Vasara, el que fuera el ultimo señor demonio de oscuridad comenzó a imaginarse a si mismo habitando la casa del humano, con todo lo que él poseía, un ejército dispuesto a dar la vida por sus caprichos, lujos que no necesitaba pero que los demás envidiarían y un joven amante, un hermoso demonio que se sometiera a su voluntad como lo hacia ese joven samurái con ese anciano, quien dictaba algún mensaje al mismo tiempo que se apoderaba del cuerpo de quien seguramente podría matarlo de tan solo pensarlo, pero como un buen sirviente, sólo escuchaba las ordenes de su amo, que se alimentaba de su juventud con sus perversas acciones.

Vasara era un demonio viejo, el que se había dedicado a destruir a cada criatura que se atravesaba en su camino hasta que se aburrió de eso, encontrándolo inútil, una pérdida de tiempo y de su preciosa energía, habiendo observado a los humanos se daba cuenta que estos a los únicos que destruían eran a sus enemigos.

E intentando aprender de ellos ingreso en uno de sus territorios fuertemente armado, siendo repelido por algunos de ellos, su apariencia no era hermosa, sus brazos eran grandes, sus manos parecían dos mazos con dedos torpes, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca, igual a los que poseían los jabalíes, sus ojos negros sin fondo los asustaba, así como su tamaño, aun para ser un demonio era especialmente grande.

Muchos lo confundían con un ogro, una de esas débiles criaturas que no se atrevían a interponerse en su camino, pero cada humano que le veía huía despavorido tratando de sobrevivir o lo atacaba tratando de matarlo.

Sólo un guerrero antiguo, un anciano que realizaba esos rituales de dominancia con sus sirvientes comprendió su origen y le permitió quedarse, a cambio de su fuerza, la cual usaría para destrozar a sus enemigos, él compartiría su conocimiento enseñándole aquella que suponía debía conocer.

Pero lo engaño ocultándole información valiosa y tuvo que matarlo, el siguiente humano fue mucho más sabio, él comprendió su poder e intento enseñarle todo lo que sabía, empezando con la lectura y la escritura del idioma humano, el cual en ese momento ya comprendía como si fuera su propia lengua.

El siguiente humano destrezas de combate que no fueran tan primitivas como las que usaba, que se trataban de aplastarlo todo con sus puños o sus técnicas demoniacas, las que de pronto tuvieron un nombre.

La espada y la flecha, los mazos, el fuego, cada invento humano que provocaba mucho más dolor que el anterior y salvaba suficiente energía para él, ese fue uno de sus monos favoritos, hasta que una semilla con un ojo lo contamino, cambiando su forma por una completamente diferente.

Tuvo que matarlo y de su sangre broto un liquido negro, algo que sabía tan bien como se sentía el recuperar la energía perdida con los siglos de vida en solitario, haciendo que se sintiera de nuevo como un joven demonio con el poder para destruir el mundo entero si así lo deseaba.

Al siguiente le encomendó buscar esas semillas con ojos cerrados, las que siempre actuaban de la misma forma, retorciendo a los humanos que se volvían recipientes de miasma, del cual se alimentaba cada mes o cada año, dependiendo de la suerte que tuvieran sus súbditos en encontrar una de esas bellezas.

Lo que le llevaba al siguiente, ese humano era hermoso, con cabello y ojos rojos, tan joven como los guerreros que le servían en la guerra, fue también el único que quiso destruirlo, alegando que ellos no debían ser los sirvientes de un ogro, que debía morir por esa ofensa.

A ese también lo destruyo, los siguientes no se revelaron pero aprendieron a ocultarle información, el bastardo que estuvo antes que este anciano lujurioso fue uno de los peores, el busco un sacerdote que usara las fuerzas oscuras de la naturaleza para doblegar su voluntad a la suya, hacerlo obedecer cuando se dio cuenta que era demasiado fuerte, demasiado astuto para dejarlo libre por más tiempo.

Por supuesto que lo mato, que clase de señor demonio lo dejaría vivo después de semejante ofensa, al monje lo quemo vivo, dejando que su templo se consumiera junto con sus restos, colocando a otro humano delante de su ejército de monos amaestrados.

Pero con cada año que pasaba se preguntaba porque no era él quien estaba sentado en esa silla, porque no eran los suyos quienes le seguían conformando un ejercito invencible de Onis, elementales, Ogros, cualquier especie que no fuera humana, esos monos eran débiles y no veía porque tenían que gobernar, porque los suyos debían esconderse, eso no era justo, ni lo permitiría por más tiempo.

Vasara se retiro a sus dominios o eso intento, porque repentinamente observo cómo dos de aquellos jóvenes hermosos caminaban en silencio, en dirección del templo que había quemado, no con fuego demoniaco sino con las flamas de los hombres.

Notando con extrañeza que se detenían en esa construcción con alimento, una botella de agua y suministros para atender las heridas de un humano, lo sabía por el desagradable olor que provenía de aquellas ruinas, como de carne muerta y podrida, un nauseabundo aroma que era parecido al de todos esos monos desagradables.

Vasara espero porque los humanos realizaran su tarea y poco después ingreso en aquellas ruinas, sin molestarse en silenciar sus pasos o no ser visto, sabía que era imposible que no lo vieran en un espacio tan pequeño, descubriendo un cadáver, o una persona quemada de tal forma que no podrías suponer que aun estaba viva, cuyas heridas supurantes emanaban ese aroma a muerte y unos ojos blancos, que no deberían ver nada, se posaron en los suyos.

— Sabía… que tarde… o temprano… vendrías demonio.

Vasara se detuvo a los pies de aquel capullo de tela ensangrentada cubriendo un cuerpo deforme, el cual aun estaba vivo debido a oscuras artes olvidadas, por las mismas sombras que lo alimentaban de miasma cuando un humano era infectado por las semillas.

— Te mate, yo, que soy un señor demonio, te rompí el cuello.

La criatura ensangrentada se carcajeo al escucharle, eso era verdad, pero su poder y su sabiduría lo mantuvieron con vida, encerrado en un cuerpo que poco a poco iba descomponiéndose, el cual terminarían por incinerar cuando el amo del demonio conociera una forma de usarle como una herramienta.

— Tú no eres un señor demonio… a lo mucho un ogro enloquecido.

Ese supuesto señor demonio no era más que un ogro, una criatura enloquecida que pensaba tener poder cuando en realidad no lo tenía, no sin la ayuda de los humanos que pensaba gobernaba con mano de hierro, quienes lo mantenían con vida, alimentado y en un sufrimiento indescriptible para encontrar una forma de obligar al primitivo Oni a obedecerlos.

Quien no sospechaba que la daga del último humano que decía controlar colgaba justo por encima de su cabeza, por lo que se carcajeo con una voz húmeda al escuchar la molestia de Vasara, el supuesto ultimo señor demonio.

— Yo vi uno… un señor demonio de verdad… un Oni hermoso… tan hermoso…

El Oni negro se detuvo, respirando hondo, tratando de recordar si había sentido esa energía antes, de ser cierto lo que decía ese monje moribundo, en ese caso el poder de aquel bastardo escurridizo debería sentirse.

— Era rojo… y tan hermoso que tú no eres más que un animal a comparación suya, en realidad… nunca he visto a un humano que se le compare.

Vasara podía sentir el poder de aquel monje manando de la piltrafa de lo que fuera su cuerpo, esa energía oscura como nunca antes la había sentido, ni siquiera de los humanos corrompidos por el miasma, comprender que había poder en ese cuerpo casi muerto.

— Dime donde esta para que lo destruya.

De nuevo el monje se rio de sus palabras, de su orden, a pesar de estar tendido en esa cama sin más vida que la inyectada por esa aura negra, parecía que tenía el control de aquella reunión, que era libre de ir y venir a su antojo.

Tal vez de una forma incorpórea podía lograrlo, pero en realidad eso no le importaba, lo único que necesitaba era saber donde estaba ese demonio escurridizo, para poder matarlo, devorando su esencia para ser mucho más fuerte.

— No.

El bulto supurante respondió desde el fondo de la habitación, tosiendo poco después algo que sonaba húmedo, tal vez sangre o saliva, lo que fuera lo estaba asfixiando y Vasara sonrió al ver su dolor, aquel sufrimiento que nunca había presenciado.

— Si lo destruyes perderás una… valiosa oportunidad para obtener poder, para gobernar como tú lo deseas.

Vasara dio los últimos pasos en dirección del bulto en el suelo, tocando su mejilla con la punta de su dedo, limpiándola poco después al ver que la piel parecía a punto de caerse, ese humano era sin duda desagradable, aun para él.

— Pero si lo sometes, tendrás un aliado poderoso… acaso no lo vez demonio idiota, al matarse lo único que lograron fue darnos poder, dejarnos el mundo en una bandeja de plata.

La criatura trato de moverse pero solo unos dedos de una mano que se le figuraba una araña respondieron, haciendo que se preguntara de donde venia aquella voz, si no lo había visto mover los labios una sola vez en todo ese tiempo.

— Devórame… aliméntate de mi y te daré la ubicación exacta de esa magnífica criatura.

Vasara gruño al recibir esa orden, notando que el monje abría sus ojos blancos, posándolos en los suyos, sin duda tuvo demasiado poder, por lo que se preguntaba la razón de su derrota, como dejo que lo quemara cuando pudo defenderse con facilidad.

El monje al ver su duda y su inteligencia sonrió, suponiendo que Vasara estaría dispuesto a obedecer, esa criatura deseaba poder, más que nada en ese mundo quería controlar a lo que le rodeaba, era sin duda alguna la viva imagen de la avaricia.

— Descuida, cuando aún era joven fui hermoso… no tomaras la forma de mi cuerpo decadente, solo mi poder… y tal vez… algo de mi esencia.

El Oni pensó en que hacer, sentándose a su lado, deseaba poder y sabía que al devorar miasma obtenía un poco más, tal vez si se alimentaba de esa oscura energía , ese poder que mantenía un cuerpo destruido con vida, seria suyo, o tal vez era la única forma del monje de morir, siendo devorado por uno de los suyos.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

La cosa envuelta en unas mantas que alguna vez fueron blancas respiro hondo de nuevo, estirando su mano hacia Vasara, sosteniéndolo con demasiada fuerza para su estado deplorable, llamando la atención del Oni que no necesitaba demasiado convencimiento, después de todo, esta raza en particular era conocida por sus tendencias antropófagas y algunas veces caníbales.

Vasara no sería demasiado diferente, podría verlo por el brillo de sus ojos, la innegable inteligencia que poseía, este era un demonio que como cualquier hombre haría lo que fuera por un poco más de poder, él quería gobernar, ambicionaba destruirlos y sobre todo, necesitaba poseer todo lo que sus amos humanos tenían.

Un renio, un ejército y un amante, tal vez uno pelirrojo, el perfecto demonio rojo, un señor demonio en todo su derecho, quien parecía inmerso en su inocencia, en un bosque demasiado alejado de aquel sitio, el cual crecía a los pies de un volcán despierto que ocultaba su energía.

— Quieres poder.

Eso era cierto, quería poder y esa energía oscura, sangrienta, podría otorgárselo, el monje lo sabía, pero aun quedaba oculto el motivo de ese humano para ofrecerse como un sacrificio voluntario.

— Yo quiero venganza.

Venganza, un sentimiento que podía comprender se dijo Vasara, quien se abalanzó encima del monje, devorando su cuerpo como lo hacía con los humanos poseídos, empezando con el corazón de aquella criatura sedienta de poder, tan poderosa que por un momento estuvo a punto de perder el control de su propio cuerpo.

Cuando su energía, la que se movía como tinta negra, tentáculos ondulantes lo rodearon una vez hubiera abandonado ese cuerpo destruido, abriéndose paso por sus venas, por sus músculos, ingresando en cada una de sus células, fundiéndose con el Oni que se decía un señor demonio.

Quien grito al sentir un dolor como ningún otro apoderarse de su cuerpo, quemarlo como el hizo con el monje, derribándolo al suelo que araño con sus garras al mismo tiempo que su esencia iba modificándose, haciéndose de ser posible mucho más oscura que en el pasado.

Sus brazos se torcieron de forma dolorosa, casi se rompieron por el repentino movimiento al mismo tiempo que sus huesos, sus músculos y tendones se reformaban, sus colmillos empezaron a desvanecerse, así como sus labios se volvían mucho más delgados y un tercer cuerno crecía a la mitad de su cabeza, junto a un tocado de color morado, el que casi cubría todo el contorno de su rostro.

Poco a poco o demasiado rápido su cuerpo iba tomando la forma de aquella raza que tanto envidiaba, cambiando sus proporciones por unas mucho mas armoniosas, aun su rostro que antes era desagradable a la vista, después de alimentarse de aquella energía, de la misma esencia de aquel ser humano, de pronto era hermoso, varonil con cejas pobladas, ojos grises y piel morena.

Su cabello era negro e hirsuto, ese no había cambiado, pero si el largo, ahora llegándole casi a la cintura, sus cuernos plateados brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, aun sus garras eran por mucho mas estilizadas, delgadas, pero afiladas como antes.

Parecía que su cuerpo había mantenido mínimas características del pasado, tomando la apariencia de aquel humano que ya no existía mas, o tal vez, ahora viviría por siempre, fusionando su belleza con la fuerza del Oni, que ya podría llamarse a sí mismo un señor demonio, puesto que su poder, de pronto era diez veces mayor que en el pasado.

Y su mente, antes primitiva, tratando de buscar la luz del entendimiento, con la misma violencia con la cual cambio su cuerpo, se transformo en algo diferente, seguía siendo él, sus deseos estaban presentes, sus recuerdos más nítidos que antes, siendo sazonados por aquellos del humano, todo cuanto vivió, la localización exacta de sus tesoros, de sus libros, cada pergamino que alguna vez leyó, cada párrafo grabado en su memoria.

Letras de abecedarios cuyas lenguas desconocía estaban claras en su mente, magia y poder, como siempre lo deseo, comprendiendo que en efecto, el conocimiento era equivalente al poder, uno como el que nunca soñó poseer, que no habría logrado conseguir de mantenerse ignorante, alimentándose del miasma de los poseídos.

Ante sus ojos pudo ver que sus monos le mentían, ellos habían localizado mas semillas de las que le mostraron y ese anciano recordaba donde estaban guardadas, las que necesitaría para conseguir aun mas poder, borrando la vida humana de ese reino, el cual debía ser poblado por los suyos.

En donde el tendría todo lo que deseaba, un reino, un ejército y un amante, pero como siempre había dicho, debía comenzar por el inicio, destruyendo a los humanos, contaminándolos con el miasma de las semillas.

Después buscaría a su ejército, cada ser no humano tendría que obedecerle o ser destruido y al final, buscaría a esa hermosa criatura, a quien codiciaba más que a nada en esa tierra, pero debía tener poder para someterla, de lo contrario, trataría de negársele.

Eso no podía permitirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños de SEENAE, es una historia de yaoi/Slash/mm que espero te guste, por cierto, será más larga de lo que esperaba.

Resumen: Vasara ha construido un imperio forjado con sangre y fuego, los seres místicos que aun viven se han reunido a sus pies para servirle, pero aun falta algo, la joya de su corona, un hermoso Oni Rojo que tendrá el privilegio de ser su consorte. Esta historia contiene Vasara/Zenki. Regalo de cumpleaños de SEENAE.

Imperio Negro.

Capitulo 1.

Inocencia.

Vasara había sido paciente y con los siglos por venir construyo el imperio que siempre había soñado, bajo su mando los seres místicos, los demonios y aquellos que eran por mucho peores, de esferas mucho más extrañas le servían con reverencia, temor y orgullo.

No sabía cuál era la causa de su devoción, lo único que le importaba era que lo respetaran.

Con orgullo podía ver las tierras que le pertenecían desde una de sus múltiples habitaciones en el castillo que hizo construir a los humanos que secuestro, las torres, las murallas y el lago artificial con hermosos peces rojos nadando en el, aun los templos que las criaturas que le servían habitaban.

Vasara aun portaba su armadura negra, sus ojos plateados resplandecían en la oscuridad de aquella habitación con malicia, una sonrisa cruel dibujándose en su rostro con dos colmillos apenas visibles y un tamaño que podía considerarse titánico.

Por la mirada de sus vasallos sabía que se trataba de un demonio atractivo, tal vez deseable, en especial por la actitud de un espíritu inferior que escondía su desagradable apariencia debajo de la fachada de un muchacho andrógino, creyendo que podía engañarlo con ese miserable disfraz.

El Oni de armadura negra había subsistido por demasiado tiempo como para poder ver con claridad un cuerpo alargado enrollado sobre si mismo cubierto de escamas de tonalidades que iban desde el azul hasta el verde musgo, del que nacía un torso humano demasiado delgado con cuatro brazos que caían a sus costados, cabello negro y largo resbalando sobre sus hombros, cubriendo un rostro enfermizo con ojos amarillos de pupila alargada.

Vasara fingía no conocer su secreto y usaba su deseo para manipularle a su antojo, después de todo, él sabía muy bien la clase de sacrificios que un individuo, aun un demonio podía realizar a causa del deseo.

Sus jardines, su castillo y cada parte de su reino era una muestra suficiente de los que Vasara había realizado con el único fin de poseer a ese divino señor demonio, el que pensaba podía esconderse de su deseo, pero suponía que ya iba llegando el momento de visitarlo, sólo para hacerle saber de su existencia, así como de sus futuros cuidados una vez que aceptara su adiestramiento, sus enseñanzas, como los humanos realizaban con los suyos.

Junto a la serpiente había una criatura pequeña para un demonio, ese ser era verde, con una apariencia humanoide con rasgos de reptil, o mejor dicho, de una tortuga, ojos grandes y amarillos, una boca alargada con un pico y una cabeza con cabello negro, en el cual había un orificio que contenía agua cristalina, el Kappa era uno de sus sirvientes, un maravilloso espía, quien había logrado avistar al objeto de su deseo por los últimos cien años.

El último de ellos era una criatura difícil de describir, no tenia rostro, solo una máscara con unos orificios en ella, con pinturas rojas que figuraban una expresión sombría, estaba cubierto por un fastuoso kimono de color negro y podría aparentar ser un humano, de tener ojos detrás de los orificios de su máscara.

Este era al que mandaba por los humanos en un principio, usándolo como un espía que no hablaba pero les llevaba oro, mucho oro que les convencía de acompañarlo, para que compartieran sus conocimientos.

Como el del Wakashüdo y otros más que le daban el poder, el conocimiento para impartir sus propias reglas entre los demonios inferiores que le servían con sus habilidades especiales.

Vasara se alejo de la ventana con las manos detrás de la espalda, cada año realizaba esa pregunta y cada año las noticias que recibía eran placenteras, así que deteniéndose delante de sus tres mejores elementos, los que tenían mayor utilidad por el momento quiso que le hablaran de su futuro esposo.

— ¿Existe alguna nueva noticia de mi consorte?

Ese sobrenombre era dulce cuando lo pronunciaba, y aunque todavía no sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre, la idea de que le perteneciera era cautivante, solo por eso creó aquellos fastuosos territorios que se doblegaban a sus pies como nunca lo hicieron con los débiles humanos.

Podía verlo en los recuerdos que albergaba su mente, residuos del monje que devoro trescientos años en el pasado, hermoso, poderoso y cautivante, una criatura digna de gobernar a su lado, de atenderlo como el señor demonio del que se trataba, no un Oni cualquiera, mucho menos un simple ogro, ni un demonio inferior.

— Se le ha visto junto a otro demonio, creemos que su dominio es el agua o el bosque, su armadura es azul y es casi tan perfecto como usted, Señor Demonio Vasara.

Respondió el pequeño Kappa con una voz acuosa y desagradable, respirando con dificultad al ser una criatura marina, no terrestre, la criatura sin rostro nunca hablaba pero las manchas de su rostro se modificaron por unas que según creía significaba un asentimiento, el reptil, este sonrió al ver su molestia, serpenteando en su dirección sin recibir su permiso.

— Es más grande, yo creo que mayor también… y parece que se ha ganado su respeto, yo diría que hasta su amor.

La criatura de cuatro brazos pronuncio con una voz dulce y con unos gestos de cierta forma femeninos, pero debajo de su apariencia delicada, sonreía, esperando que aquella noticia le hiciera olvidar a su consorte.

Vasara apretó los dientes, ningún sucio demonio inferior tenía permiso de acercarse a su futuro amante, esa belleza de cabello pelirrojo era suya, eso lo había decretado tres siglos atrás, cuando devoro a todos los humanos que osaron esconder las semillas, para que pudieran controlarlo como lo decía el monje.

Por lo que aquel incauto demonio perdería la vida por su insulto, suponiendo que ya era momento de visitar a su belleza, no veía porque tendría que esperar más tiempo, su reino se había forjado con la sangre de sus guerreros, con el fuego de las aldeas humanas que trataron de enfrentársele, su castillo negro con algunos tocados rojos y dorados era lo suficiente grande para ambos.

Sus habitaciones podrían mantener a su belleza encerrada hasta que comprendiera su lugar, los sellos estaban puestos, las restricciones, aun las cadenas si eso fuera necesario, pero no tendría que usarlas, sabía que ese pelirrojo terminaría por admirarlo.

No había nadie más como ellos, era obvio que lo desearía también y si no, de todas formas no le importaba, la decisión estaba tomada, sería suyo, sin importarle sus objeciones o su pelea, después de todo, quinientos años deseándolo era demasiado tiempo para esperar a esa dulzura.

— No importa, mi pequeño Oni Rojo aun no sabe que su destino es a mi lado, pero ya es momento de que lo comprenda.

Se dijo a sí mismo sin prestarle atención a sus sirvientes, caminando en dirección de la puerta de su castillo, dispuesto a salir de él como no lo había hecho en más de cien años, recordando con claridad, como si aquellas memorias realmente fueran suyas, como llegar al valle que custodiaba a su pequeño Oni Rojo de las miradas lujuriosas de los otros, esperando encontrar a ese demonio del bosque para poder descuartizarlo.

Bañarse con su sangre de mentiroso, de ladrón, riéndose ante la perspectiva de aquella insignificante criatura tratando de quitarle a su preciado consorte, suplicando por su vida como el cobarde que seguramente era, al mismo tiempo que su Oni comprendía quien blandía el verdadero poder, a quien debía obedecer y venerar.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Goki algún tiempo después estaba sentado en medio de un gran claro observando entrenar a su señor, quien también era su discípulo, uno demasiado testarudo ya que de nuevo, a pesar del dolor, seguía tratando de mantenerse debajo de la cascada de agua casi congelada.

Era invierno y suponía que Zenki debía regresar al volcán que lo protegía, ocultando su energía de los demás demonios que al verlo de cierta forma vulnerable querrían devorarlo para absorber su poder.

Una tradición espantosa que aun se realizaba, Goki creía que eso fue lo que provoco que sus hermanos y los Onis de niveles mucho más altos desaparecieran, una vez que eran derrotados, sufrían un destino que no deseaba recordar, puesto que los Onis Rojos en su mayoría perdieron su vida en las manos de los Onis negros, que representaban la oscuridad, no el fuego ni la luz.

Pero de esos ya tampoco existía ninguno, siendo Zenki, su impetuoso aprendiz el único Señor Demonio que aun quedaba con vida en ese planeta, ni siquiera esa desagradable criatura que estaba erigiendo un imperio de sombras era un verdadero Señor Demonio.

No comprendía la razón de su poderosa energía, pero sí que no era natural, algo extraño había pasado con ese tal Vasara, que decía proteger a todos los Onis, a cualquier criatura que no fuera humana, quienes cayeron bajo su embrujo y mentiras, realizando un viaje al Impero Negro de Vasara, en donde no sabía si aun existía alguno de ellos con vida o todos fueron absorbidos por esa vanidosa criatura.

Goki había escapado de aquel destino porque decidió abandonar a los suyos el día de la gran guerra, siendo el único que decidió socorrer a los Onis Rojos, llegando demasiado tarde, cuando cada una de aquellas magnificas criaturas ya no existía más, por lo que se marcho buscando un sitio en donde pudiera pasar los últimos siglos de su existencia en paz, alejado de los demonios y de los humanos por igual.

Su apariencia no era aterradora, pero no podía considerarse humana, su rostro aun tenía remanentes de sus ancestros que lo hacían diferente o idéntico a sus hermanos, a su especie, justo como debería ser.

Si se ponía a señalar sus diferencias fisiológicas podía decir que Zenki era un humano de un tamaño descomunal, su rostro, su cuerpo, aun sus garras, podrían pasar desapercibidas si su estatura no fuera tan superior a la de cualquiera de los campesinos de los poblados alejados a ese valle que le hacían un gigante.

Goki solo admitía para el que su cabello era hermoso, como las llamas del volcán que lo cobijaba en invierno con algunos mechones negros, sus ojos rojos, su nariz respingada, sus labios de los cuales sobresalía un pequeño colmillo, sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, sus garras como uñas largas de color rojo, haciéndolo todo una visión, una hermosa criatura que pensaba debía proteger de Vasara y de los humanos.

El no era hermoso como su discípulo, sus cuernos eran relativamente pequeños, su cabello largo y de color azul de una sola tonalidad, el cual le llegaba a su cintura, su armadura era mucho más sencilla que la que portaba Zenki, sus ojos eran del color del mar, sus colmillos apenas sobresalían de sus labios pero allí estaban, afilados, demasiado visibles para un frágil humano, así como sus garras que eran un poco más grandes que las de Zenki, con una apariencia afilada con las que podía cortar un demonio menor a la mitad.

Su cuerpo era delgado, demasiado frágil, no el de un guerrero como Zenki, a quien sobrepasaba por casi dos cabezas, pero era delicado a comparación suya, tal vez su poder radicaba en los elementos, en los hechizos que pudo aprender con el tiempo, con el conocimiento que fue recabando por su propia cuenta, a veces aprendido de algún monje, haciéndolo más un hechicero que un soldado.

Tal vez por eso los humanos que había llegado a encontrar lo habían confundido con uno, dándole cobijo en algunas ocasiones, en otras pidiéndole que destruyera alguna amenaza que aterrorizaba sus corazones, muchas veces demonios inferiores, otras tantas veces, humanos que habían sido poseídos por una extraña clase de planta que los retorcía en algo enfermo.

Goki no sabía cómo ayudarles, por eso debía destruirlos, pero aun así las personas que le pidieron ayuda le agradecieron con un lugar donde dormir, comida y bebida, lo que cualquier humano hubiera aceptado como pago.

Hasta que un día, le hablaron de un demonio terrible que asolaba un valle remoto, que había atacado a sus animales, llevándose los restos, incendiando las cercas o un área pequeña de los cultivos.

Eso no sonaba como algún demonio o criatura que conociera, por lo que pensó seria otro de aquellos seres, los que eran poseídos por esas extrañas semillas, pero lo que vio le sorprendió demasiado.

No era un demonio, ni un Oni, tampoco un ogro y mucho menos uno de aquellos humanos, frente a él se encontraba un Señor Demonio, una criatura de armadura, cabello y ojos rojos, como las llamas que usaba a su antojo, el cual era salvaje, tal vez el único sobreviviente de la masacre realizada demasiados siglos atrás para que pudiera tener esa edad.

Era apenas un niño, de ser humano tendría ocho o nueve años, el que le gruño con los dientes apretados, moviéndose como un animal salvaje a cuatro patas, listó para que pudiera defenderse de cualquiera de sus golpes, tratando de mantenerlo alejado, pero no ataco, no podía lastimarlo.

Goki al principio no supo qué hacer con él, sólo que le reconoció como uno de los Señores Demonios, el último en su tipo, por lo que recordaba podría estar hambriento, demasiado cansado y por eso su actitud salvaje, o por el contrario, al nunca convivir con ningún otro ser más que aquellos que vivían en ese valle, aprendió demasiado rápido a imitar sus actitudes animales.

Le costó demasiado trabajo ganarse su confianza pero al final lo hizo, pensó, sonriendo cuando Zenki salió del agua temblando, para de pronto dejarse caer sobre el suelo, a su lado mirándolo fijamente, para después cerrar los ojos, esperando a que lo acicalara como era su costumbre.

— Ya estás demasiado grande para eso Zenki, debes hacerlo tú solo.

Zenki solo cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, el único que deseaba que cuidara de su cabello o que se bañara era Goki, a él le daba exactamente lo mismo si estaba limpio, cubierto de tierra o hecho un desastre, como su maestro decía en varias ocasiones cuando llegaba después de un largo viaje.

— A mi me da lo mismo.

Goki suspiro entonces pasando sus manos sobre el cabello pelirrojo de su pupilo, el cual estaba lleno de tierra, plantas y de alguna forma aun insectos, preguntándose cómo era posible que un escarabajo permaneciera en su corona a la mitad de un entrenamiento.

— Te comportas como un niño.

Zenki comenzó a reírse en voz alta, eso era lo que Goki siempre pronunciaba cuando estaban a punto de ir a las aguas termales en donde se tardaría muchas horas tratando de arreglar su cabello, molestándose porque algunos monos tratarían de unírseles en el agua, quienes mucho tiempo atrás les habían perdido el respeto.

— Pero no creo que cambies nunca, aun eres demasiado joven para ser de otra forma Zenki, así que vamos, tenemos que ducharte.

El demonio rojo encontraba fastidioso el baño, pero cuando lo hacía junto a Goki, recibiendo poco después algunos cuantos cuidados para que su cabello estuviera limpio, era agradable, un cálido sentimiento afloraba en su pecho, deseando que su maestro nunca se marchara de su lado.

— Yo ya te lo dije, solo me baño porque tu quieres que lo haga, de lo contrario no lo haría nunca, en realidad, tengo hambre, deberíamos cazar un jabalí, o tal vez dos… y un venado también.

Goki suspiro molesto, levantándose del suelo recibiendo un quejido de Zenki, quien a veces parecía una mascota, un pequeño gato o un perro mimado, quien se restregaba contra sus manos como si le gustara ese sentimiento.

Haciéndolo sentirse orgulloso de poseer esa atención de su pequeño volcán, Zenki era una buen Oni, un Señor Demonio poderoso que cuando alcanzara la madurez tendría la sabiduría para gobernar a los suyos y enfrentarse a ese Vasara, llegando el momento, y aunque sabía que pasaría sólo esperaba retrasar ese enfrentamiento por algunos siglos más, para que su discípulo pudiera derrotarle con facilidad.

— ¡Lo juro Zenki, a veces creo que lo haces a propósito!

Zenki se levanto con algo de pereza siguiendo muy de cerca a su maestro, quien era una cabeza o dos más alto que el, mucho más etéreo cuando él era grande y fuerte, su maestro era delgado con cierto aire andrógino, un cabello que amaba acariciar, largo y azul, como el color de sus ojos, el que le llegaba a la cintura, tan lacio que parecía cascadas de agua, no como el suyo que parecía una maraña ingobernable de cerdas gruesas de un color parecido a la sangre.

Sus facciones eran algo que Zenki observaba en secreto, apenas tenía colmillos, sus cuernos eran pequeños, pero era hermoso, nariz respingada, labios delgados, pómulos afilados, una expresión serena que lo tranquilizaba.

Goki era tan hermoso como una de esas mujeres que había visto en cuadros que le había enseñado, las que portaban ropas estorbosas, adornos extraños en su cabello, cuyo rostro era blanco, enmarcando unos ojos hermosos, pero no tanto como los de su maestro.

— No sería capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera me gusta bañarme.

Respondió, pero la verdad era que trataba de ensuciarse lo más que podía cada vez que cazaba o entrenaba, llenando su cabello de ramas, insectos, lodo, todo lo que Goki tendría que quitar con sus dedos largos, delicados, los que a pesar de tener filo, eran suaves, cuidadosos

Por alguna razón Goki creía que aquello era una mentira, pero no dijo más, porque en realidad, le gustaba demasiado cuidar de Zenki, aunque ya no lo necesitara para nada, no cuando su poder era equivalente al de un volcán, podía alimentarse y cuidarse solo, tal vez lo único que necesitaba de él era su compañía, pero eso no era precisamente por ser él quien se la brindaba, sino porque después de la gran guerra, el pequeño rojo se había quedado solo.

Lo único parecido a él si Goki llegaba a faltarle, era otro demonio, esa sombra oscura que se levantaba en el norte, asesinando humanos, comiendo espíritus poderosos, edificando un Imperio tan negro como la noche, oscuro y tenebroso.

Vasara, quien no salía de su castillo nunca, al menos no lo había hecho en los últimos tres cientos años, pero aun estaba suelto, convirtiéndose en una amenaza para su pobre Zenki, quien desconocía esa información, como decirle su historia sin hacerle desconfiar de todo lo que no fuera el mismo, la forma en que fueron diezmados jamás podría relatarla sin temblar o sentir escalofríos.

Zenki se detuvo de pronto al ver que Goki parecía preocupado, quien al darse cuenta que había llamado la atención de su discípulo siguió con su camino, rodeando el hombro del demonio de fuego, riéndose cuando este se sonrojo, ligeramente molesto cuando alboroto aun mas su cabello.

— Debemos hacer algo con tu tendencia de construir un nido en tu cabello Zenki, que harás cuando yo no pueda cuidar de ti.

No supo de donde vino aquello, pero la respuesta de Zenki fue una demasiado consternada, parecía que su pequeño rojo no había pensado en aquella posibilidad en todo ese tiempo.

— Vamos Zenki, ya casi llegamos a las aguas termales y debemos correr a esos endemoniados monos.

Zenki comenzó a reírse al ver la expresión de su maestro cuando uno de ellos, al verle llegar, le hizo un espacio, pero no se salió del agua, como si lo invitara a hacerles compañía.

— No creo que quieran marcharse Goki.

Por alguna razón Goki detestaba a esas criaturas que no hacían más que disfrutar del agua caliente de las aguas termales, esos monos eran graciosos, pero terminaron huyendo, no muy lejos como era su costumbre, pero dándoles cierta intimidad.

— Por fin se han marchado.

Zenki asintió y comenzó a quitarse su armadura con lentitud, dejándola caer por cualquier sitio, ensuciándola con ese movimiento descuidado que logro que Goki se molestara con el por eso, levantando cada prenda que tiraba para acomodarla sobre una roca que parecía ligeramente limpia.

Goki una vez que hubiera recogido el desastre de su alumno empezó a desvestirse, observando como Zenki no había entrado en el agua aun, estirando su cuerpo, el cual parecía haber sido cincelado por un escultor, logrando que se sonrojara cuando termino de recorrerle con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué no te apresuras?

Pregunto antes de saltar al interior de las aguas termales salpicándolo con el agua, ingresando en la parte más profunda, la cual le llegaba a la cadera, sentándose en una roca con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que terminara de quitarse la ropa y lo acompañara en su baño.

Goki sabía que Zenki no actuaba de forma mal intencionada por lo que ingresando lentamente en las aguas termales, respiro hondo para iniciar sus tareas, usando sus manos para rociar el cuerpo de su alumno con estas, tratando de limpiarlo con demasiado afecto, siempre con el más profundo de los cuidados, esperando que su pequeño Señor Demonio disfrutara de sus atenciones.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ensuciarte tanto Zenki?

Pregunto recorriendo uno de sus hombros con las puntas de sus dedos, acercando su rostro al cabello rojo de su protegido, una vez que hubiera terminado de acicalarlo, riéndose cuando Zenki simplemente le permitió aquellas caricias delicadas, respirando hondo, como si le causara demasiado placer sus atenciones.

— Se siente bien…

Susurro Zenki dejando que su peso se recargara contra su pecho, de alguna forma durante el transcurso de la noche habían cambiado sus posturas, su pequeño rojo sentándose entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda, permitiendo que lo rodeara con sus brazos, casi durmiéndose entre ellos.

— Es tan diferente a la otra…

Goki asintió, sabía que el agua fría lo lastimaba, pero la caliente, aunque fuera una casi hirviendo como la que los rodeaba le hacía sentir mejor, el calor era su elemento después de todo.

— Lo sé, el frío te lastima Zenki, eso es porque eres un Señor Demonio de Fuego.

El demonio de color azul beso la nuca del Oni entre sus brazos, escuchando un sonido que supuso eran esos endemoniados monos, observando cómo su pequeño rojo se quedaba dormido en esas aguas.

— Ese es tu elemento y todo lo que tiene que ver con bajas temperaturas te hace daño…

Goki al ver que no despertaba libero su rostro de los mechones que caían sobre su rostro ocultándolo, riéndose ante la imagen que Zenki tenía mojado, encontrándolo adorable.

— Por eso quiero que entrenes en esa cascada, de alguna forma se que lograras crear alguna clase de inmunidad a esas temperaturas.

Para después besar su mejilla, cerrando los ojos también, sin molestarse porque esos endemoniados monos habían regresado.

— Zenki, te quiero mucho.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Vasara no se tardo demasiado en llegar al claro en donde su sirviente de nombre Hebi menciono que se encontraba su consorte, cuando le ordeno quedarse atrás, no quería que su desagradable apariencia atemorizara a su belleza roja.

Tampoco lo siguieron Kame ni Saru, quienes obedecieron sin decir una sola palabra, no así Hebi, quien trato de acompañarlo, alegando que podría distraer al maestro de su consorte si era necesario.

Suponiendo que aquella noche se lo llevarían a su castillo o que se sentiría traicionado al ver que sus palabras eran ciertas, un Oni de nivel inferior deseaba robarle a su consorte, quien justo en ese momento se encontraba desnudo, cubriendo el cuerpo de Zenki con sus asquerosos brazos.

Vasara por un momento quiso hacerse presente, destruir a ese Goki, un demonio azul e inferior, cuya apariencia y poder era una ofensa para los suyos, el que no se podía considerar como un Señor Demonio, no como él, o Zenki.

Cuyo nombre le parecía perfecto, resbalaba con facilidad en su lengua, quien le odiaría y temería de lastimar a ese demonio inferior delante de sus ojos, cuyas mentiras parecían haberlo cautivado, haciéndole creer que permitirle tocarlo, bañarse con él era correcto.

Que su supuesto maestro no estaba interesado en el de la manera en que lo hacía, dispuesto a cobrarse a la primera oportunidad sus enseñanzas con su dulce cuerpo, realizando un acto que podría describirse como Wakashüdo, el mismo ritual que ese humano asqueroso realizaba con sus samuráis.

Quien parecía deseaba lo mismo que su futuro amo, su consorte y señor, así como su maestro, a quien debía entregársele cuando por fin comprendiera cual era su lugar, en su castillo, en su Imperio, en su cama o fuera de ella.

Debía esperar, primero tendría que ganárselo y si ese Goki logro hacerlo, siendo una burla para su especie, una degradante criatura delicada, demasiado débil para considerarse un Oni, él con su poder, su sabiduría y su dominio, su maravilloso imperio tendría a su belleza de fuego en sus brazos mucho antes de lo que se tardaría en descuartizar al que se pensaba era su rival.

Pero primero debía darle esos dos jabalíes y el venado que se le antojaba devorar, que clase de criatura podía negarle cualquier cosa a esa belleza de cabello rojo, quien aun sumergido en el agua cambio un poco su postura para recostarse esta vez de frente a ese demonio azul, usándolo como si fuera una almohada.

— ¿Volverás a marcharte?

Aquella pregunta logro que Vasara sonriera, escuchado la respuesta de ese tonto con atención.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños de SEENAE, es una historia de yaoi/Slash/mm que espero te guste, por cierto, será más larga de lo que esperaba.

Resumen: Vasara ha construido un imperio forjado con sangre y fuego, los seres místicos que aun viven se han reunido a sus pies para servirle, pero aun falta algo, la joya de su corona, un hermoso Oni Rojo que tendrá el privilegio de ser su consorte. Esta historia contiene Vasara/Zenki. Regalo de cumpleaños de SEENAE.

Imperio Negro.

Capitulo 2.

Regalos.

"Deberíamos cazar un jabalí, o tal vez dos… y un venado también"

Vasara no tardo mucho tiempo en cazar a esos animales, más un tercero para él, los primeros regalos para su hermoso futuro consorte, a quien le daría todo lo que poseía y en cambio, el tendría que agradecérselo.

El demonio de armadura negra cargo tres jabalíes de las patas traseras, arrastrándolos por el suelo sin mucha ceremonia y el venado con el cuello cercenado en su hombro, los que dejaban un fresco rastro de sangre.

No tocaría las ofrendas que tenía para Zenki, pero no por eso debía comer solo, en realidad podría usar la excusa de que había casado demasiado para él, tanto que no podría comerse sus presas por sí solo.

Una excusa estúpida que estaba seguro esa inocente criatura escucharía y sí no lo hacía, tal vez podría decirle que era un regalo para el que sabía era el dueño de aquellos territorios, su dueño por debajo de él por supuesto.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

El joven demonio había entrenado mucho más en aquella cascada, resistiendo casi una hora esas temperaturas heladas a pesar del dolor que esa desagradable temperatura le provocaba, estaba cansado y hambriento, pero apenas podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba entumido.

Necesitaba calentarse antes de salir de cacería por lo que ingreso en las aguas termales en compañía de los simios blancos, quienes le hicieron un espacio, casi como si fueran viejos colegas.

A Zenki no le importaba demasiado lo que hicieran esas simpáticas criaturas, esas aguas termales eran lo suficiente grandes para ambos, por lo que sumergiéndose en el agua, disfrutando de aquella cálida sensación, cerró los ojos quedándose dormido en pocos minutos.

Sus sueños no fueron agradables, plagados por gritos y fuego negro, sombras engullendo un pacifico valle, un demonio de fuego suplicándole que guardara silencio antes de alejarse corriendo, llamando la atención de sombras furiosas que se parecían a esos monos cuando estaban enojados.

Logrando que despertara agitado, respirando hondo, seguro que algo o alguien más estaba con ellos, algo peligroso, un adversario que debía ser destruido mientras aun pudieran hacerlo y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo desearía que Goki no se hubiera marchado, no porque lo extrañaba sino porque repentinamente no deseaba estar solo.

Zenki salió del agua con repentina rapidez, buscando su ropa, su armadura que yacía a pocos metros de distancia porque no quería que se mojara con el agua, nunca le había gustado la sensación de humedad rozando su piel.

El demonio de fuego apenas sostuvo su ropa cuando escucho un sonido proveniente de algunos metros a la distancia, unas pisadas que acompañaban una sombra negra, un gigante con cuernos enormes, dos a los lados de su cabeza y un tercero que tenía la apariencia de una navaja.

Al verlo no supo si debía retroceder o permanecer en aquel sitio, mucho menos con la pesada carga que dejo caer al suelo, Goki nunca le había dicho nada de otras criaturas como ellos, pensaba que eran los únicos, aparentemente estaba equivocado al mirar ese demonio de cabello negro, mirada plateada y armadura con tonalidades moradas.

Vasara al ver que Zenki no se movía, que le observaba sin saber qué hacer, dudando si tenía que huir o pelear, sonrió, relamiéndose los labios como por reflejo, manteniendo su distancia, no quería que su consorte pensara que deseaba hacerle daño ni que lo atacara por instinto, la misma clase de instinto de presa que el poseía, el que en ciertas ocasiones le hacía perder el control.

— Pensé que era el único…

Susurro, esperando que aquella joven criatura creyera sus mentiras, mirándolo de pies a cabeza disfrutando de la imagen que tenía ese demonio de fuego bajo la luz de la luna, quien recuperándose de su sorpresa apretó los dientes, cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Vasara le dio la espalda, no podía seguir mirándole desnudo sin querer tocarlo, si lo tocaba necesitaría olerlo, si lo hacía, debería probarlo y si lo probaba, terminaría precipitando su deseo en un joven demonio que a leguas era demasiado inexperto para comprender que era lo que deseaba de su persona.

— Sentí tu energía, cace estas criaturas para mí, pero pensé que serviría mucho mejor como un obsequio, como una ofrenda de paz entre nosotros…

Zenki se apresuro a vestirse sin saber que pensar, escuchando las palabras de Vasara, creyéndolas porque nunca en toda su vida había visto a otro ser parecido a ellos, el único era Goki, su maestro y sí este demonio de armadura morada era parecido a él, no tenía porque temerle.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Vasara al escuchar esa pregunta no pudo estar mucho más complacido, dándose la vuelta para ver algo desilusionado que el demonio de fuego ya estaba cubierto con su armadura blanca, observándolo con una actitud petulante de pies a cabeza, como si lo estuviera comparando con alguien más, tal vez ese debilucho demonio de armadura azul, esperando que lo encontrara mucho más atractivo.

— Vasara.

Zenki repitió su nombre con lentitud, de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho durante los últimos años, notando que aunque había crecido demasiado, que ya no era más aquella criatura perfecta que recordaba, aun era demasiado pequeño en comparación suya, aun lo deseaba demasiado, tanto que poco le falto para nombrarse a sí mismo el señor de todo lo que habitaba en esas tierras, obligándolo a rendirse, jurarle lealtad y entregarse a él en ese preciso momento.

— Soy el señor demonio Vasara.

Lo único que le detuvo de hacerlo fue que comprendía la sutileza de las normas humanas, sabía que si lo seducía con lentitud, le mostraba su reino, aceptaría su protección y en cambio se le entregaría.

— Señor… demonio… Vasara…

Esa belleza de cabello de fuego no sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, pero no importaba realmente, podía controlarse, no actuaria como un salvaje, ese ya no era él, sino un Shogun, el líder de su Imperio creado como un paraíso para los suyos, cuyo tesoro más importante sería su consorte.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Vasara lo sabía, pero no podría explicar que ya lo supiera, si lo hacía, su belleza de fuego sabría que lo había espiado, de esa forma no confiara en él, por lo que espero paciente por la respuesta del joven demonio.

Cuya edad rondaría los dieciséis años de ser un humano, en cambio el tenía más de cincuenta, de poder convertirse su edad de aquella forma, porque en realidad, de ser uno de esos monos sin pelo habría dejado de existir hacía mucho tiempo, convirtiéndose en polvo al ser tan viejo como lo era en realidad.

Después de todo estuvo presente durante la gran guerra entre los clanes demoniacos, fue partícipe de ella y por un momento creyó que los señores demonio de fuego habían sido destruidos, pero aquí estaba este muchacho, sin comprender quien era él o cuáles eran sus deseos.

— Mi nombre es Zenki.

Vasara asintió, avanzando un par de pasos, escuchando como los monos blancos empezaban a gritar histéricos, furiosos por sentir su energía, oler la sangre en su piel, tal vez, al poder leer sus intenciones mucho mejor que esa belleza de fuego, que lo miraba expectante, pero no asustado.

— Así que…

El demonio de sombras cargo uno de los animales por las patas traseras, mostrándoselo al demonio de fuego, quien recordó lo que había dicho acerca de los tributos, le gustaba la carne, pero no fresca, Goki nunca le dejaba probarla de esa forma y suponía que tenía una buena razón para ello.

— ¿Tienes hambre Zenki?

La tenía, porque mentirle a Vasara, quien también se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero no le apetecía la carne de jabalí o de venado, sino lo que deseaba eran placeres mucho más carnales, aquellos que sólo un señor demonio de su poder sentía por el momento y que su consorte con el tiempo compartiría.

— No como carne cruda…

Eso podía arreglarse, aunque a su parecer se perdía su sabor al cocinarlo, pero tenía razón su joven futuro consorte, si querían edificar un imperio como el suyo, si deseaban arrebatarle a los humanos aquello que poseían, tenían que comportarse como esas criaturas inferiores y cocinar esa carne le daría una excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo en la gloriosa compañía de ese inocente demonio.

— No lo querría de otra forma.

Vasara espero por unos instantes que Zenki tratara de buscar otra excusa tratando de alejarse, pero su hambre, la que le relato a ese Oni de color azul pudo más que cualquier clase de sentido común que pudiera tener, porque después de todo ningún demonio confiaría en otro, y sin más le señalo un camino que comenzó a andar cargando el venado y uno de los jabalíes sin ningún esfuerzo, esperando que lo siguiera.

Algo que hizo por supuesto, manteniéndose a las espaldas del demonio de menor tamaño, dejándole realizar todo el trabajo duro, cocinar esos animales con el tipo de energía del que estaba creado fue fácil, solo tuvo que invocar el fuego y en cuestión de horas los jabalíes estaban listos, el venado se tardo un poco más, ya estaba saciados cuando termino de cocinarlo.

— He buscado durante siglos a un demonio que se me pareciera, me alegra saber que en verdad existen y que no soy el último que queda.

Zenki estaba recargado contra uno de los arboles cercanos, sentado en una rama fuera de su alcance, desde la cual podía ver sus territorios sin ninguna clase de problema, sus ojos cerrados, su guardia abajo, confiando en el casi por instinto.

— Existe otro, su nombre es Goki… supongo que vendrá en unos meses.

Vasara partió el hueso del jabalí de una sola mordida para chupar el tuétano y poco después limpiarse los dientes con la punta afilada, escuchando con demasiada diversión como esa belleza le confesaba la torpeza de su posible maestro, una criatura tan absurda que lo dejo solo en ese bosque.

— ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

Pregunto Zenki saltando del árbol, sentándose enfrente suyo, mirándolo esta vez de pies a cabeza con atención, Vasara no podía mas que sentirse alabado, era sin duda la actitud que esperaba obtener de su futuro consorte, quería llamar su atención, que lo deseara junto a él para que le permitiera seducirlo.

— Vasara.

Y la confianza que mostraba en esos momentos era más de lo que pudo esperar, Zenki sin duda era un demonio inocente, una criatura poderosa pero sin malicia, era justo lo que necesitaba para entrenarlo, sin ninguna molesta actitud aprendida del pasado, su única duda, era, que pasaría cuando Goki comprendiera que lo había perdido en sus brazos.

— Señor Demonio Vasara.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Goki se tardo demasiado tiempo en llegar a ese valle, tal vez un mes o un poco más, pero al fin había dado con el risco que según decía tenía como habitantes dos gemelos, uno portaba una armadura de color morado, el otro una de color naranja, los dos eran un poco más bajos que Zenki, mucho más corpulentos, con colmillos marcados y rostros casi humanos, sus cuernos eran muy pequeños a comparación de los de su pupilo y sus ojos, eran negros, con una pupila blanca con un aro rojo.

Lo sabía porque los estaba viendo escondiéndose en la punta más alta de aquellas rocas áridas, mirándolo con una promesa de lastimarlo si se acercaba mucho mas a ellos, dispuesto a alejarlo de sus tierras de cualquier forma, logrando que sintiera mucho dolor en el camino.

Uno de ellos, el de color naranja se acerco a el de un salto, colocándose entre el que tenía armadura morada y el, como si quisiera protegerlo, sus ojos fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos, al mismo tiempo que su hermano, mantenía la distancia, buscando algún otro intruso que lo acompañara en ese sintió.

— ¿Vasara te mando?

Goki no oculto su sorpresa negando inmediatamente aquella desafortunada noción, Vasara no lo había enviado, en realidad esperaba pedirles su ayuda para entrenar a Zenki, para crear un frente común que pudiera destruir a ese monstruo cuando pudieran.

Comprendiendo que tanto humanos, como Onis o cualquier otra raza estaban en peligro de continuar el reinado de terror de Vasara, si este seguía extendiéndose como hasta ese momento.

— No nos gusta Vasara.

Pronuncio el que se mantenía a una distancia prudente, recargándose en una roca, con una actitud ligeramente salvaje, el Oni de armadura naranja, levanto su mano para que su gemelo no se moviera, primero debían escuchar su respuesta, después podrían atacarlo, si se daba el caso.

— Yo estuve durante la caída del reinado de fuego, yo sé de lo que son capaces y sé que Vasara no se detendrá hasta que sea el único Oni, ese demente se llama a sí mismo un Señor Demonio, pero, aun existe uno, está bajo mi cuidado y necesito su ayuda para protegerlo.

El Oni morado al escuchar esas palabras se estremeció, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sin embargo, el naranja al ver que su gemelo parecía afectado por aquellas palabras, recordando una época oscura, cuando ellos fueron capturados por el supuesto señor demonio Vasara, tomo una decisión.

— No importa lo que hayas visto en ese momento.

Goki frunció el seño, aun tenía pesadillas de lo que vio en ese templo, de lo que dejaron del Imperio de Fuego, de su emperador y emperatriz, seguramente los gemelos no recordaban con claridad la brutalidad de aquella raza que ese monstruo quería imitar en su Imperio Negro.

— Vasara es por mucho peor que el Señor Demonio Aravas.

Tal vez no comprendían que pasaría si no intentaban detenerlo cuando aún quedaban algunos Onis, elementales y criaturas místicas libres de su dominio, o no recordaban del don que su discípulo poseía, la razón por la cual ostentaba ese titulo, que le hacia un señor demonio con todo el derecho de la palabra.

— No nos gusta Vasara.

Repitió el Oni naranja como perdido en su propia mente, su gemelo al ver que comenzaba a recordar la tortura que sufrió en las manos de esa criatura supo que ya era demasiado, su pobre hermano menor no soportaría otra recaída, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que pasaría cuando volviera a ver a su verdugo.

— Mi hermano ya ha sufrido demasiado en sus manos, no lo arriesgare de nuevo, así que lo mejor es que tu y ese supuesto señor demonio tomen sus cosas e intenten pasar desapercibidos, porque si Vasara los encuentra, ya no podrán escapar.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Habían pasado algunos días desde que su visitante se había marchado, Zenki no estaba seguro de cuál era la razón de aquello, pero en realidad no le importaba demasiado, ese supuesto Señor Demonio Vasara no le agradaba del todo.

Continuo con su entrenamiento como si no le diera importancia a su vista, esforzándose por enorgullecer a Goki, mostrarle cuanto tiempo podía soportar las bajas temperaturas sin sentir dolor ni alejarse.

Estaba tan distraído en su entrenamiento que no escucho los pasos del Oni de armadura negra, ni como dejaba caer otros animales a los que le había dado caza, los que había destruido para que pudieran alimentarse, pero eso era solo un efecto secundario, él seguía siendo un demonio y amaba la emoción de la cacería.

Como admirar la tenacidad del demonio de fuego, que salió del agua congelada con una apariencia cansada, arrastrándose por el piso, respirando hondo, con la misma actitud que cualquiera de sus enemigos tenía una vez que se enfrento a él.

— Te ves cansado.

Vasara pronuncio recargándose en su rodilla, estaba sentado sobre los cadáveres de su reciente cacería, como si no fueran más que unas rocas, algo completamente insignificante.

— Has regresado.

Pronuncio Zenki, tratando de levantarse, pero Vasara estaba seguro que le costaba demasiado trabajo moverse con facilidad, sin siquiera proponérselo, esa hermosa criatura le había mostrado uno de sus puntos débiles.

— Te traje comida y un regalo, supuse que como a mí, te gustara el oro.

Vasara tenía un compulsivo gusto por el oro y las cosas bonitas, las joyas, aun las telas preciosas que había tomado de los humanos, admiraba la belleza en todo su esplendor, para eso no necesitaba de un humano que le ayudara a comprender su valor como tuvieron que mostrarle la necesidad de un castillo, de una armada, de animales que pudieran llevarlos en sus lomos.

No, el no necesitaba de ningún maestro para saber que algo era hermoso, él podía reconocerla de tan solo mirarla, el oro, ese metal inservible era parte de sus mejores posesiones, muchas de ellas piezas de ornato que su consorte podría vestir, que sabía le gustarían una vez que pudiera verlas.

Oro, como el material del cual estaban hechos los cuernos de Zenki, el tocado de su cabeza, esa corona que demostraba su poderío, su linaje y sólo resaltaba su belleza masculina, su cuerpo esbelto pero musculoso, su rostro, aun su cabello, el cual era del color de las llamas, del color de su elemento.

El era sin duda perfecto en cada sentido y como él, comprendería la belleza de ese metal, querría tenerlo en sus manos, en su cama, a su lado por todo lo que le quedaba de vida, por lo que abriendo el costal en donde guardo su regalo, el cual desafortunadamente se cubrió con la sangre de los animales con los que se darían un banquete, le mostro una pieza de joyería, un brazalete de oro engarzado con piedras preciosas.

— ¿Qué es eso?

La curiosidad del joven demonio era refrescante, así como su confianza y su falta de temor, aunque suponía que eso era de esperarse de su consorte, no quería que su pequeño demonio le mirara con miedo, ni que tratara de alejarse de su persona, eso lo único que le causaría serian más problemas.

— Déjame mostrártelo.

Zenki asintió, aceptando la mano que se le era ofrecida, sus ojos fijos en sus movimientos, admirando el metal del que estaban hechos sus cuernos, permitiendo que le colocara el brazalete sin decir una sola palabra.

— Es un regalo, un brazalete que yo mismo he forjado para ti, para que siempre me tengas presente en tus pensamientos, de eso se trata la amistad.

Zenki noto con cierta sorpresa que antes de permitirle admirar su regalo por unos segundos acaricio su palma con su dedo índice, relamiéndose los labios al sentir su calor, la suavidad de su piel, aumentando su deseo.

Ni siquiera sabía que eran amigos pensó Zenki, o que deseara su amistad, pero algo en ese metal brillante le gustaba, era parecido al material del que estaban hechos sus cuernos y al tocarlo un extraño estremecimiento se apodero de su cuerpo, cada una de sus células sintieron placer al tocarle con las yemas de sus dedos.

Vasara noto la forma en que reaccionaba con el oro, había sido igual a la suya y eso le hacía ver que no estaba tan equivocado, ese Oni rojo era igual a él, no podía ser de otra forma se dijo en silencio, recordando que además de su regalo le trajo comida, la que esperaba disfrutar en su compañía.

— Además, te traje comida, jabalíes y un venado, se que te gusta comerlos.

El demonio de fuego asintió, alejándose de su cuerpo para llevarse los animales al mismo sitio en donde los cocino aquella vez, sin prestarle atención siquiera, ignorando que llevaba sus manos a su rostro, admirando su aroma natural, controlando sus instintos que le decían que debía tomarlo para el antes de que ese Goki se le adelantara.

Zenki comenzaba a sentirse nervioso en compañía de ese demonio de armadura negra, no sabía precisar la razón, pero algo en el no le gustaba de su comportamiento, le hacía sentir en peligro, era como sí mintiera y estuviera a punto de atacarlo, suponiendo que nadie podía ser tan gentil, ni tan amable sin una buena razón.

Pero Goki ya lo había reprendido por pensar de aquella forma, diciéndole que no todos eran sus enemigos y que si creía que cualquier otra criatura trataría de lastimarlo, terminaría convirtiéndose en un monstruo, utilizando su poder en contra de los demás, como lo hacia ese demonio negro que poco a poco edificaba un Imperio Negro, tan oscuro como su armadura o su corazón, cuyo nombre nunca le había mencionado.

— ¿Por qué me visitas?

Pregunto de pronto Zenki arrancando un gran trozo de carne a la pata de uno de los jabalíes, mirándolo con algo de extrañeza y un poco de desconfianza, su consorte era como un niño, demasiado confiado e ingenuo, tan abierto que ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para comprender sus deseos.

— Porque tú y yo somos iguales, Zenki, porque no podemos estar separados, nosotros, los señores demonios debemos unirnos.

Vasara esperaba que Zenki comprendiera esa verdad, tal vez no en ese momento pero si con el tiempo, al recibir sus regalos, al despertar la avaricia en su corazón demasiado puro para ser un demonio, el hambre insaciable por la caza y la comida, después por el sexo.

Moldearía a esa belleza pelirroja de tal forma que cuando terminara con ella sería un amante perfecto y cuando comprendiera su sitio a su lado, empezaría a enseñarle como peleaba un verdadero señor demonio, a escribir y a leer, todo lo que su consorte necesitaba saber para el futuro que estaba edificando.

No hablaron mucho después de eso, Zenki se limitaba a devorar su parte de su caza, mientras que él, apenas había probado un bocado, generalmente prefería la carne cruda, cuando su vida se iba escapando de su cuerpo, ese momento en el que aun estaba caliente, aun se movía, ese era el momento justo para alimentarse de su presa, cuando poco a poco iba dándose cuenta que ya no tenía una sola oportunidad, que era suya, para siempre.

— Dicen que hay un Castillo Negro al norte de este volcán, que hay vive un monstruo…

Vasara sonrió al saber que había escuchado hablar de él, que su poder y su Imperio era tan grandioso como para que aun este inocente demonio rojo hubiera escuchado nombrarle, sin embargo, él no creía que la palabra monstruo pudiera quedarle, él no lo era, sino que se trataba de un visionario que sólo quería un poco más.

— ¿Tu estas huyendo de ese lugar?

Zenki deposito el hueso a un lado lamiendo las puntas de sus dedos para limpiarlas, una imagen sensual, que Vasara trataría de recordar hasta que su consorte quisiera acompañarle a su nuevo hogar, al castillo negro del que había escuchado hablar, probablemente ese Goki, tratando de alejarlo de su destino.

— ¿Por eso estas aquí?

Vasara comenzó a reírse, negando aquella noción con la cabeza, era ridículo que un señor demonio como él huyera de algo más, no sólo porque ese castillo le pertenecía, sino porque no estaba en su naturaleza retroceder durante un combate, ni abandonar un tesoro como lo eran esas tierras o su consorte.

— Quien te haya dicho que debes alejarte de ese castillo y que su emperador es un monstruo, lo único que desea es mantenerte encerrado en este bosque, aislado del mundo que tanto deseas conocer.

La sorpresa de Zenki fue mayúscula, porque era cierto lo que ese señor demonio decía, él quería ver que había fuera de ese valle, quería viajar y acompañar a Goki, pero su maestro nunca se lo permitía, por alguna razón decía que corría peligro fuera de ese valle, que en ese castillo habitaba una amenaza y que lo mejor era pasar desapercibido de momento, haciéndolo sentir como un cobarde.

— Yo fui como tú, atrapado en mi ignorancia hasta que ese ser, el monstruo del que te han advertido me mostro la verdad, la diferencia entre los animales y los señores demonio.

Vasara se levanto en ese momento, caminando algunos pasos en dirección de Zenki, sentándose enfrente de él, dejando pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos, mirándolo fijamente, admirando la sorpresa de aquel rostro hermoso que poblaba sus sueños húmedos.

— Fue él quien me mando a buscarte, sabía que estabas perdido en este bosque, que necesitabas de su ayuda para comprender tu verdadera naturaleza y es por eso que he venido, para enseñarte un lugar como el que puebla tus sueños.

Vasara llevo entonces su mano a su mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza, con demasiado afecto que no supo cómo interpretar Zenki, porque lo que decía para él no tenía sentido alguno, no porque le interesara ver aquel castillo del que se enorgullecía o conocer a la criatura que lo habitaba, a la que Goki le tenía tanto miedo.

— Para llevarte con él, cuando tu esté listo para eso…


End file.
